An institutional animal resource renovation project is described to further upgrade existing sanitation requirements for MIT's centrally managed 80,000 GSF animal facilities. This involves purchase and installation of 2 Getinge (Model 550) cagewashers, upgrading 4 existing cagewashers and adding 4 hydraulic lifts for 2 existing two-door rack/cage washers. To augment the quarantine and biocontainment units, relocation of an existing radiographic unit, purchase of an automatic film processor, and installation of 2 new autoclaves and refurbishing of 2 autoclaves are requested. To renovate the Center for Cancer Research animal holding rooms, monolithic ceilings will be installed to enhance sanitation and increase air exchange rates within individual rooms. Development of transgenic and SCID-mouse colonies at the Institute will require modification of existing space in DCM's E18 facility to include microsurgery and ova implantation capabilities, as well as purchase of laminar flow equipment to preclude transmission of infectious diseases. Stainless steel rabbit cages as well as rodent racks are requested to accommodate increased census of these species at the Institute. Completion of these proposed projects will allow MIT to maintain AAALAC accreditation and provide optimal care for laboratory animals used at the Institute.